


The Downfall of a Stamford Jim.

by Ivy_Weinhardt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Weinhardt/pseuds/Ivy_Weinhardt
Summary: Jim and Spock try to adjust to some worrying effects of married life.





	The Downfall of a Stamford Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back from a wild, sexy, nastily indulgent summer, and a cold depressing midwest winter semester. Hahaha better late than never eh? Just remember folks, I don't do things on time but I do them. I actually just told my microbiology teacher that. Hehehe, that ending though... I dunno about that, that's all I'll say. 
> 
> By the way, before switching to Bio, I did art all my life so I'm thinking of dropping some artwork for this since I've fleshed out a universe and I'm invested and attached now,
> 
> Don't own Star Trek, just having fun.

"So, how much is this one? " A tanned manicured finger pointed at the gold bracelet encrusted in color shifting lilac Andorian amethysts. 

" That one goes for a retail price of 10,480 federal credits, Mr. Kirk." The Andorian sales representative smiled amicably. 

" That's not bad, may I try it on ?" Mr. Kirk, a blonde young man asked. 

"Absolutely, Mr. Kirk !" 

"Thanks, and it's just 'Jim'," Jim said rolling his eyes as the rep crouched to open the case.

Jim was always Mr. Kirk in cases like this because these luxury store suck-ups just couldn't fathom to call him by his first name despite the fact that they see him often enough. He was quite a rich and privileged but he didn't fancy the over the top honorifics and being treated better than everyone else because he really wasn't better than everyone else. Jim was definitely a bit spoiled and vain, even he would admit that he loved to look the best in a room but that was just his personal standard. Being worshipped because of his money, however, was not his favorite way to be recognized. One thing that Jim did not ever do was treat less fortunate people as if they were beneath him. 

The man behind the counter rose with the bracelet lying in its case, offering it Jim who slipped onto his wrist.

"That's gorgeous." Jim rotated his wrist and watched the stones shift colors from diamond-clear to lilac to deep purple. "Well, I gotta have it." Jim placed the bracelet back into the box and nonchalantly took out his credit card.

He later walked out of the store, passing the shopping bag containing his new bracelet to his bodyguard who Jim lovingly named Cupcake. 

"Again, Jim? Spock won't be too happy ‘bout this." Cupcake said as they go into the car. 

"I know," Jim announced nonchalantly, checking his face in some overpriced compact mirror as their hovercar pulled away. "Speaking of Spock... Scotty! Bring us to the Louis store, please ?"

"Aye, Jim !" A Scottish voice rang back to Jim. 

"I saw a really nice jacket in there all last, it would look great on Spock. And in any case, Cupcake, Spock knows I love bling, he'll get over it." 

"Yes but he's told you about the economic slump lately, you should be a little more careful. " 

"Oh come on, the bracelet is the most expensive thing I've bought in like five months. It's not like I'm blowing ten grand every day. This was just a little splurge because I've wanted it forever." 

"Alright, none of my business but I dunno if that's gonna convince Spock." 

"Yeah yeah." Jim was much too enamored with his new bracelet he was rocking on his wrist than to pay attention to anything else. 

Soon he began to consider what Spock had revealed to him just some weeks ago Spock was concerned that their company's' investments were in jeopardy due to the fact that they used to have a stronghold in the Federation's dilithium trade. Now that a cheaper laboratory made syndilthium was on the rise new and syndilthium companies threatened to make dilithium redundant. Spock's solution was to wait until his own scientists discovered any cons of syndilthium, publish them, then they could reclaim their profits. Plan B was to simply sell off their syndilthium mines if no cons were found. There were plenty of buyers available since there way races that still didn't trust the Federation's inventions and preferred make classic resources. The problem was that they would have to sell at a huge loss since the value had suddenly plummeted so now they had to wait. The problem was that Spock was adamant that they cut their spending conserve their savings. 

Jim starred out the hovercar window, remembering the argument between him and his husband because of this whole terrible ordeal. 

"$5000 in Credits? For a month?! Spock, that's unnecessary, we have enough money in case the companies don't work out !" 

" Jim, this is a safeguard for the future. It is $5000 for each of us and that will ensure more than basic comfort, most cannot even afford spending that much monthly. You especially have amassed enough items to last you for quite some time." 

Jim stood in nothing but his luxury silk underwear, clutching their Deltan Pomeranian dog. Spock was in his pajama pants, busily shuffling around PADDs around his desk and typing furiously while at his comm console. Jim always admired how amazing his husband was multitasking. Jim himself was an extremely skilled computer scientist and had won many awards for his inventive coding schemes but he was no good at typing up codes and conversing at the same time. 

"Spock you know I donate the last seasons whenever the new stuff releases. And what about our vacations? This is so unfair, we have enough money! And why do I have saved to my trust funds when I only a fixed deposit every month ?!" 

" Jim, please. There is enough pressure to solve this matter as is. I am saving mine too. Be patient and simply do as I say! " Spock actually rose his voice at that time. That was apparently the wrong statement because of Jim even more upset. The human was an angry pink before but now he was red with rage. 

" Do as you say?! What about I'm saying ? Why do we always do what you want ?!" 

Normally Jim would be far more sympathetic towards his husband's stress, knowing that the repressed Vulcan would never show his daily frustrations to anyone else but Jim. Right now, however, Jim was far too angry to care because the more he thought of it the more he realized that Spock never asks his opinion in anything that had to do with their joint assets. It should have also been his say but Spock would always ignore him or kept him in the dark, he guarded the files with heavy encryptions that he knew Jim was too lazy to break and made it always seem like they were doing great and had a lot of money. Spock was alluding to a different situation in their current argument, however. Just how much had they invested? Jim honestly had no clear idea and now he felt the most distrusted he'd ever felt in his life and by his own husband.

"Fine. What are you saying, Jim?" Spock didn't yell that time but there was anger in his low voice, and he chose to stare at the floors which in turn fueled Jim's anger. 

"Not that you're even going to listen to me but just sell it all and get it over with Spock, I don't wanna live in fear of bankruptcy just because you're using our trust funds and profit to pay your labs rats to dig up shit that probably doesn't even exist! " 

"Absolutely not! Either way, we would be in the same position. "

Poodju the Pomeranian was now whimpering in Jim's arms at the uproar, seemingly trying to calm down his parents but his perplexed squeaks and his shaking soft lilac fur were futile. He went ignored. 

After a few more back and forths, Spock finally really shouted at Jim. He really snapped. Jim had never seen him like that before.

"Apparently, you love money and shopping more than you love me!"

Hearing that leave his husband's mouth hurt so much that it broke him. The fear of a potential divorce struck him hard, they'd only been married 2 years and those years had been pure bliss. His bond with his husband was so strong and he loved every part of the man, he didn't love money more than Spock at all but want he wanted them to be happy and comfortable. 

" Oh, God... Spock... That's not true." Jim choked out, he looked up at their high ceilings blinking furiously, he hadn't even realized he started crying. For the first time since their wedding, he'd shed tears. He felt arms envelop him in a warm firm embrace, Poodju squealed helplessly as he was squashed between Jim and Spock. Kisses and apologetic words came from Spock's lips, but Jim cried into Spock's neck regardless for a while. 

They'd made a compromise that night and Jim had promised to stay within the budget. Jim was still a bit annoyed about the fact that Spock had never made a compromise to listen to his opinions but Jim was so over the fight that he just let it slide and hoped that Spock would eventually hear him out and be less secretive. In any case, Jim planned to return the bracelet as soon as the award festival was finished, so it all would be fine in the end. 

They'd luckily arrive home before Spock did, perfect timing because Jim didn't plan on telling his husband about his newest purchase just yet. The night of the award show would be ideal because then Spock wouldn't have enough time to chew Jim out over it.  
So Jim decided to hide the bracelet in a storage room that they never used. By the time Spock called him to inform him he just a few minutes away, Jim had already stripped down and had been relaxing in the hot tub on their large balcony as if he'd done nothing but look cute all day. With Poodju curled up on his dog bed next to the indoor palm tree, the scene was set. 

Spock found Jim in the tub with a champagne in his hand and was immediately enraptured by his husband's seductive smile. 

"Welcome home," Jim said coyly as Spock shed his suit jacket and laid it neatly on a patio chair. 

Spock approached and he met him over the edge of the tub. Their lips met in the soft and sensuous kiss. Spock repressed a shiver, after two years he was clueless as to how his husband still had so much power over him, how the glimmer of his husband's blue eyes was pivotal in how he'd started and ended every day.  
" What did you do today? " Spock asked and began to loosen his tie.  
Jim loved seeing his tall beautiful husband wearing suits, especially this navy blue ensemble that Jim had gotten him. It fit perfectly around Spock's slim waist and powerful legs hugged his buttocks like a dream (maybe it should've been looser there because now everyone stared at Jim's Spock when they shouldn't). Jim had made sure of it all by measuring Spock's entire body twice while he slept.  
"Brunch with Bones," That was true. "Then, got bored and went to see a movie and came home. " That was a lie, he got bored then bought a ten thousand dollar bracelet and a five hundred dollar Louis Vuitton shirt.

Speaking of shirts Spock had taken his off. He'd kept his undershirt on however so Jim was unsure of what he wanted to do until the Vulcan dipped his arm down in the heated water and grabbed Jim's round ass. 

"You're naked. " 

"Of course, I'm in a hot tub " Jim purred in Spock's ear. Jim was already half hard before Spock touched him but now the man's fingers were pushing between his cheeks and rubbing his tight hole. Jim's erection came to full hardness.

"You are much too perfect for me." 

"Hush, I think you have a Jim you should be fucking." Jim panted.

Spock pulled him out of the tub, making Jim yelp at the sudden motion. Spock was biologically much stronger than Jim, he carried the human into their master suite with little effort. They hit the bed together tangled and kissing deeply, playing with each other's tongues and grinding against one another. Jim's wet body had made the bed and Spock's clothing damp but they couldn't care about that now. Spock suddenly detached himself and rose to his knees, stripping his undershirt and unbuckling his pants. Jim watched him slip out of his pants and boxers, while he just laid there lazily stroking himself and knowing very much that he looked like a slutty college co-ed in a porno.  
Spock's threw his clothes aside but kept his classy tan belt in hand. Jim knew exactly what meant. There was a subtle shift in their atmosphere. The dynamic, their almost telekinetic unspoken language between them and only them. Their mental bond flared hot waves as Spock let his shields down, they'd had each accessed a darker and baser corner of their minds.  
Jim wasn't sure when exactly this started for it was a slow gradual progression that filled them within the first few months of marriage. Spock would nibble at his neck, hold Jim's arms down against his back in an iron grasp as he fucked the human into the mattress from behind. Not necessarily rough or cruel, just powerful, unyielding, and dominant. 

"Turn over, hands and knees." 

Jim swiftly obeyed his husband's orders, his hard cock dripping between his legs at the sound of Spock's stern tone. 

"Good boy," Spock said softly, almost affectionately. 

The rest of their night was spent in the hot tangle of each other's' limbs, and neither would have it any other way.


End file.
